


Scars Aren't Shameful

by Crown_Prince_Zuko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_Prince_Zuko/pseuds/Crown_Prince_Zuko
Summary: This is a one - shot for a person who sent this into my in-box. Personally I usually write Zuko as gay, but I thought the idea was cute. Basically Zuko and OC get a bit intimate and he notices she has a scar on her torso. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Zuko/Oc
Kudos: 4





	Scars Aren't Shameful

Zuko and Asuni were alone. The room to Zuko's door was locked, and so were their lips. Entwined and entangled, there seemed to be a rising heat in the air. Clothes far too restrictive and hot for the mood. Zuko lifted Asuni on top of him and grabbed her face with a both hands. He drew her in to a long and breath taking kiss. They both knew what eachother wanted, and Zuko shimmied his shirt off quickly, and shuffled the pants he was wearing down. As he reached for Asuni's shirt she quickly stopped him. A look of concern spread across Zuko's face. 

"Hey, what's wrong? If you don't want to do this that's ok."

"I just...I'm scared. I-I have a well." She pulls her shirt up slightly to receal a gruesome scar going from her waist-line to the middle of her chest.

"Oh..." Zuko lifts her off of him and he scoots to her side. "You don't have to be ashamed you know? Scars aren't a sign of weakness. If anything they show how strong you are."

She looks at him and smiles weakly.

"Hey, why don't we do this again when you feel more ready, ok? I want you to feel confident in who you are, and know that I will always find you beautiful. If scars defined us, then I would not be who I am today. I love you, scar or no scar."

Asuni had tears rush to her eyes, and she hugged Zuko with all her might. She loved him, and she was working to love herself. Now she has the help of her loved one to understand that her past does not define her. Her actions do. Zuko wrapped her in a warm hug, and they fell asleep entangled, and ensnared with one another's warmth.


End file.
